The present invention relates generally to toy vehicle track systems, and more particularly to track systems for toy vehicle which includes connectors securely joining together adjoining track sections while permitting easier release of the sections from the connector and one another.
Flexible, plastic track or roadway systems for toy vehicles are known in the prior art as exemplified by a patent to Nash et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,999, issued Jan. 6, 1970, to the assignee of the present invention, and has been marketed extensively under the trademark “HOT WHEELS.” The track systems disclosed in the above-mentioned patent have functioned exceedingly well for toy vehicles of a relatively small scale; that is, vehicles having a width of about 1 to 1¼ inches while the track section width is about 1½ inches.
A concern for any toy track system is that it be economically manufactured. Since a track system of synthetic resin material provides sufficient durability to withstand abuse and flexibility to allow twisting and curving to enable various track system layouts, it is desirable to develop a track system where as many as possible of the components are fabricated by an extrusion process. Those components which cannot be extruded must, for economic reasons, be easily molded.
Another form of track connector for use with heavier, modified “Hot Wheels” track sections is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,539. It was objects of these track sections and connectors to provide a track system having improved strength and stiffening characteristics and to improve the alignment of abutting track sections for use with larger, heavier toy vehicles. It did so by multiplying the flanges projected from the bottom side of the track sections and providing multiple joined connectors to frictionally engage the multiple flanges. While these modifications achieved their desired objects, they also resulted in the track sections being held more firmly together, making it more difficult for children, especially the youngest children that might use such sets, to break down the connected sections. Moreover, the design of the connectors resulted in a height that elevated the connected ends of the adjoining track sections from the surface supporting the track set, which necessitated the additional depending flanges of the track sections to stiffen them. The combination increased the amount of material needed for each track section and connector as well as complicating their fabrication.
It would be desirable to provide track systems of track sections and connectors that meet the objects of improved alignment and securement of adjoining track sections with easy of manufacture of the components and separation closer to that of the original track system components.